When Darkness Falls
by Aussi Angel
Summary: Umbreon meets Gary Oak after a shocking experience. She helps him, then is left behind. When betrayed by her best friend, shes infuriated. After facing many dangers, Umbreon discovers, even the dark had emotions.


Finally, midnight, when my power was at its fullest. The rings around my ears, tail, and feet began to glow, along with the ones spread across my body. I raise my head towards the moon and open my deep red eyes. They, also, began to glow. When the moon peaked, I absorbed in the moonlight as if it was as simple as taking in the sun, though, it surely isn't

My mind began to wonder, what are the others doing? I ran away from the entrance to the den and slowly walked past each and every little hollow. Each of them was asleep, but Espeon was tossing and turning uncontrollably. It usually happened this way, she is a creature of light, as I am a creature of a darker nature. I moved slowly into her hollow and sat down. She opened her eyes and looked at me, "You know I hate it when you scare me like that." I looked down to her, "You know I hate it when you toss like that." She rolled her eyes to me, "Umbreon you are such a pain." I nodded and walked away. Each of us had out own distinct power, each had a weakness. Hers, is the night.

The next morning I awoke to flareon about half an inch from my face. I jumped up to my feet and yelped, full of surprise. "Hey Umber, how you doing girl!!" she said jumping. "I would have been better if I hadn't woken up to a hyperactive volcano." I said in a serious tone. "Awww… you're no fun!" she replied and hopped out. I collapsed and closed my eyes, trying to sink back into a deep sleep, but it was too late, the stupid sun had warmed my fur.

A little later, Glaceon walked in quietly and sat down some food for me. "Wakey wakey," she said to me in her icy tone. I glared her with my piercing eyes. She made a face at me and opened her mouth, "don't make me ice beam you!!!" I let out a sigh and got up, "There, happy?" I growled. "Yes, very," she replied.

It was mid day before I ever left my hollow. I strutted slowly into the sun. Espeon was asleep in a very bright spot, Flareon and Glaceon were playing, Leafeon and Vaporeon were splashing each other (Vaporeon was winning), and Jolteon was approaching me. "Hey Umbreon, did you sleep well?" he asked me. "I could've slept better," I replied, "Flareon woke me." He gave Flareon a disapproving look. "Come on Umbre, I'm sure we can find you a shade tree." He snickered. My rings began to glow bright red and my eyes began to glow, I had been splashed. I jumped around to see Leafeon running and Vaporeon guiltily sitting by herself. "VAPOREON!" I screeched. "I'm so sorry Umbreon! It'll never happen again!!" she replied. "You bet it won't!" I turned away, only to be pounced on my Espeon.

The crystal on her forehead was glowing pink as her gaze locked onto my eyes. "Umbreon, it was an accident," she snapped, "It was just a mistake." I sighed, "So was getting up this morning!" I ran back inside and sat in my hollow. Leafeon followed me in. "Umbreon, are you okay?" she asked me. I sighed and looked at her, "yes, I just need to sleep." She nodded and put her foot on my shoulder. "Just tell me if you need to talk." She whispered and left.

I was only moping for a short time period before I heard an alarming call from outside the den. I ran out only to see Vaporeon and Leafeon on the ground. Flareon, Espeon, Jolteon, and Glaceon were fighting it out with an Alakazam. I watched each of them go down before I took over. "Don't worry," I yelled in reassurance, "I've got it!"

The opponent lifted his hands and did some sort of voodoo thingy. I got into fighting position and gave him a piercing look with my red eyes. He ran towards me and I jumped high over him. I did a quick 180 and jumped back towards him, hitting him hard with my head. He flew back and made a few copies of himself, enough to surround me. They all came at me at once. I read their power and foresaw the one with the most of it. I jumped and slammed my feat against the one I thought to be real. The Alakazam fell to the ground and his copies disappeared. He rose slowly and ran towards me again. Suddenly, he disappeared as well.

I studied my surroundings and heard a ripple behind me. I jumped just as he shot out of invisibility. He turned to face me, but only got a face full of Umbreon ears. He flew back and hit a tree. I stood proudly for a moment then Jolteon ran to meet me. "I knew there was a reason we kept you around Umbre!" he chuckled. I smiled at him and began to walk back to the den. Suddenly I was trapped. I was inside a dark mysterious space I had never seen before. It was cramped; the last thing I remembered was a red light. I shook and rammed the walls until I could see light. I busted out and turned to see a broken white and red spherical object on the ground, a poke-ball.

I looked up only to see a young man with brown hair with a sad look on his face.  
He picked up the Alakazam and returned it to its poke-ball. He looked at me and  
frowned. "I am sorry Umbreon; you can go if you want." I looked up at him, Jolteon was  
whispering to come with him from the bushes. I walked up to him and put my head in his  
hand, and then I turned and fled.,

Back at the den, all the eeveelutions were crowding me, asking about what he was like, what did he say, do, and smell like. I answered all their questions with a frustrated tone. Jolteon finally called off his troops and I was free to go outside. I sat in the shade and looked over to the forest. There was a mysterious moving bush. I went to explore. I moved swiftly but quietly to sneak up behind this 'moving bush'. I slowly approached to see that boy again. He turned to see me standing behind their, head turned to the side in confusion. He sat down and stuck his hand out for me. I slowly walked up to him and licked his hand. He laughed a little and slowly moved to pat my head. I didn't protest, even the strongest pokemon needs a little love, and I wasn't going to get that in a den full of females and Jolteon.

He gave me a little brown pellet. I didn't know what to do with it at first, after a few moments, I licked it. It had a strange flavor that seemed to be good, so I ate it. He laughed at the delighted look I had on my face. He looked down at me and smiled. "I'm Gary," he said. I smiled and said what I always say (it's how I talk) "Umbreon." He laughed at me and scratched in between my ears. I uncontrollably began to scratch with my hind leg. I liked that. I gave him a happy "Umbreon" and ran in circles.

He looked at me and laughed. "Listen here, Umbreon, if you ever want to come with me, you find me," He whispered. I jumped up and grabbed his sleeve. I dragged him back to the den. He sat outside it and I went to get the others. They cautiously approached him and sat in a line. I walked by each one and they said their names, "Leafeon," "Glaceon," "Vaporeon," "Flareon," "Espeon," and "Jolteon." I walked and sat at the end. He looked at us and smiled. "Did you want me to meet your friends?" he asked, I nodded.

I turned to them, "I think I'll go with him." They gasped and started asking questions. "ONE AT A TIME," I screeched. Jolteon was first, "who is he?" he asked. "His name is Gary, a pokemon trainer," I replied, "instead of questions, I'll just explain." "Gary is a very kind trainer. He fed me and showed me kindness I've never seen before. He has invited me to join him on his quest to become pokemon champion. I think you guys can manage without me, all I do is gripe at you and cause problems." "We love you for that!" Flareon screeched. "You saved us from that Alakazam," Vaporeon added. "I know I have been helpful," I continued, "but look around you, there are six of you and one of me."

Espeon looked up at me, "b-but we've been eevees," she whispered, "are you really going to leave us?" I looked down then back to her, "Your guilt trip isn't going to get me this time," I replied, "I've made up my mind." They looked at each other and then back at me. "I promise, I'll return." I told them, "I'll send back word every chance I get." Espeon looked at the ring on my forehead, then to the crystal on hers. She walked towards me and put her head on my back. I licked her shoulder and stood there. She backed off and sat down. I walked over to Jolteon. "You promise?" he asked me. "I promise brother," I replied. "Okay sister," he told me.

I moved over to Flareon, she jumped all over and sat back down, she nodded and I moved on. When I got to Vaporeon she just looked away. I put my nose on her forehead and walked on. Glaceon just took off running when I got to her, but I couldn't chase her now. I had places to go. I jumped up on a rock and called out to them, "UMBREON." They called back and I jumped down. I went and stood beside Gary. I nodded and he began to walk, I followed at his side.

They called after me, and I didn't look back. I was determined to go.

It had been almost 365 moons since I had seen my friends. I hadn't contacted Espeon in a while, so I decided to do that then. I stood out in the moonlight and let me rings glow blue. I heard her light voice ring in my ears. "Umbreon?" she whispered, "It's really you?" I went to nod but then realized she can't see me. "Yes, and I am checking in. We are on a boat to victory road, and I should be returning in a short while. How are you all?"

"We are all still alive, mostly, Glaceon's spirit has died a little, and we are all still gloomy. Vaporeon doesn't splash anymore either." I closed my eyes and thought about my little sister. "But Umbreon... Jolteon is sick." I opened my eyes immediately. "How

sick?" I could feel her uneasiness. "He could possibly die, Umbreon, is it really time to bring in another eevee?" I looked down, "nothing told me this." I frowned, "maybe I'm too far away from Twinleaf Forest."

"Don't be too down on yourself, you are doing as you wished, and you will return. I should be able to keep him alive long enough to see you return." I thanked her and faded my rings back to yellow.

Gary walked into the room and scratched me on the head. "We'll Umbreon, It's about time to take on the elite four, you ready?" he asked me. I jumped up and down and ran in circles. Suddenly he got a call. After he hung up, he showed me a hat and told me to track the scent. I ran out the door and around the large ship until I picked up the scent.

I ran after the deep, strange, and stinky scent until I found a metal door. I let out a loud "UMBREON." Gary ran up to me. He knocked on the door and heard a strange voice inside. "Umbreon, can you get in?" he asked me. I nodded and let my eyes glow. "It's dark inside, so you might need to light it up for me." He continued. I nodded again and slammed into the metal door. It flew down with a loud crash.

I ran in and jumped up on a large shelf and let my rings glow neon yellow. Gary ran in and picked up another young man in a red hat. He pulled him up and began to speak to him. "Ask," he said, "you okay man?" The strange boy, apparently named 'Ash', nodded. "Gary looked at me, "Good job Umbreon." I jumped down and nuzzled him. Then he pats my head.

We returned to Ash's room and sat down. After they talked for about an hour, we went back to our room. I still didn't know why I had to break down that door, but I didn't ask questions. I couldn't even if I wanted to.

After a week, we were back on dry land. I was so thankful to be able to walk on the ground again, but I couldn't get Jolteon and the others off my mind. I thought about contacting them, but Gary was persistent on getting rest and going into the elite four in the morning.

I lay in my bed that night and thought about my old hollow. I made a decision then, and I promised myself I would follow through.

That next morning, Gary was up and dressed at the crack of dawn. He woke me up and put a neon yellow ribbon around my neck. We ran to the entrance of the pokemon league and Gary showed his trainer's case to the man that guarded it. He nodded and let us through the door.

I fought harder than I ever had that day, defeating pokemon after pokemon that stood in my way; they were no match for me. Then, I laid eyes on the champion, she was somewhat familiar. I took down five of her dragon type pokemon and then saw the sixth. .. A very large Milotic. It shot an Ice beam at me and I was barely able to dodge it. I kept

dodging and dodging, but the Milotic had great speed. I looked deep into my mind and thought about how I won battles against Glaceon. Then it hit me. No, not an idea, the ice beam. It hit me harder than Jolteon did when I bit his foot. Then I realized, I just needed to think like them. Gary looked at me with a concerned face. "Umbreon, you want out?" he asked me. I jumped up and down and got back into a fighting position.

After a long, tiring, battle I had finally defeated the champion. Gary ran out to meet me and picked me up and spun around in a funny dance. I smiled and "Umbreon'ed" as he danced. But then the champion, Cynthia, led us to another room. She pinned a ribbon on me and another on Gary, and then wrote our names in a large book. We were the champions.

That next morning, we got on the back of a Staraptor and returned to Twinleaf. The moment we touched ground, I took off. Gary knew where I was going, so he followed without protest.

I approached the den and slowly walked inside. Espeon was the first to spot me. "Umbreon," she yelled, "You came back!" She ran up to me and put her foot on my head and pushed me down. I laughed and jumped up. Espeon's face changed from excited to regretful in a flash. She led me to the hollow farthest in. I walked in to see Jolteon, my brother, lying down. I approached him slowly. He didn't speak; he only nodded and closed his eyes. I looked over at the big brother of mine. He was gone... I fought back the tears in my eyes, I am Umbreon, I can't cry, it shows weakness.

I grabbed Jolteon by the scruff and dragged him out of the den, to Gary. He looked down at him and over to me. "This your friend, girl?" he asked me. I nodded; he put his hand on Jolteon's forehead. "Is he okay?" he asked. I looked down to the ground. Gary put his hand on my head, "its okay Umbreon." He said softly. He pulled something out of his bag and put it in Jolteon's mouth. Suddenly Jolteon opened his eyes.

I looked at Gary and licked his cheek. I called out to the others. They ran out into the open to see Jolteon jump up. They surrounded us, both excited to see me and to see Jolteon alive. We both smiled softly. Gary began to walk away. I called after him, and he turned around. I looked over to the others and they all gave me wide eyes.

After a few moments of silence, Jolteon nodded to me. I looked over to my sister, whom also nodded to me as did my friends Leafeon and Flareon. When I looked to Glaceon she looked down, but nodded. Then finally I looked over to my best friend, she had tears in her eyes. I looked up at Gary, "She can come too," he said. I looked at her. She walked over to us, "he's not bad," I told her. He looked up at him, then back at me. Finally she nodded.

We said out final good-byes and walked away, either of us by Gary's sides.

We walked at a slow speed and looked at each other every few steps. She didn't really know why she agreed to come with us, but this was the beginning of out new life

After walking at the slow speed for a long while, Gary began to grow wry. Suddenly, he collapsed onto the hard forest floor. I ran up to him and licked his face. He lifted his head for a short moment and pets me on the head. Espeon was still keeping to herself in the corner.

I looked back to the forest for a moment and turned back to Gary. He couldn't move another step until he was healed. I took off into the forest and came back across the den. "Vaporeon!" I yelled. She came outside shortly after. I led her and the others to where Gary had fallen. Vaporeon lifted her tail and walked towards him. She looked up to the sky and opened her mouth to let out a call.

Suddenly the bright morning sky turned gray. It began to rain and pour with out any clouds in the sky. She put her foot on his stomach and rubbed back and forth. She looked over to Jolteon, whom was sending a bolt into the sky. Flareon flamed a near by berry and gave it to Leafeon, whom covered it in a pokemon serum. Glaceon then froze the berry and gave it to Espeon. She walked slowly over to me and put it in Gary's mouth.

Gary opened his eyes only a short moment after that. He sat up and pat me on the head. "Listen girl," he said to me, "I don't feel right about taken you away from your pals." He got up and tied my ribbon around my neck. He thanked us all, then he walked away.

I lay in my hollow for three moons before Espeon came in to see me. "Umbreon," she whispered, "Maybe you were never meant to be a trained pokemon." I jumped up and shot a glare at her, "Maybe you were never meant to meet me," I screeched, "Did you ever think about that? But, you did, and if you hadn't, would your life have been the same? NO!!" I turned around swiftly. "You'd be dead if I hadn't have come along!" I continued, "You knew from the beginning that I was different from the others!" She looked at me with pain in her eyes, and then she left me there.

A short while later, Jolteon approached my hollow. "Umbreon," he whispered, "Espeon is gone." I looked around my hollow and sat down. "Serves her right," I hissed at him. He looked at me disapprovingly, "She is your best friend Umbreon. How could you treat her that way?" I turned to face him, "Don't you dare accuse me of being the problem! I offered to leave, but you begged me to stay, and now I'm here and I'm a problem?! NO! She can take care of herself; she helped ruin the greatest thing that ever happened to me!" I launched forward towards him, landing a nasty shadow claw on his face.

Jolteon collapsed in my hollow. I looked at him for a moment and took off running. Flareon saw me and jumped in my way. "Hey Umbreon, where is Joltehead?" I glared at her for a moment and pushed her out of my way with great force. Just as I thought I had escaped, Jolteon pounced on me from behind. Glaceon and Vaporeon sat to the side as they watched Leafeon and Jolteon hold me down. They each hit me over the head until I was out, cold.

I awoke a while later lying under a tree. My head hurt and I did not know where I was anymore. I slowly tracked my way back to the den. When I arrived, no one seemed happy to see me. "Umbreon, you have ruined your welcome," Jolteon hissed. I looked at him with sharp eyes. "My welcome will never be ruined," I hissed in return, "You wouldn't have found this place without me." My brother looked up at me with hurt eyes. I couldn't help but sit down.

Suddenly, I picked up a familiar scent, "Espeon." I took off running into the forest as fast as I could. I froze about a mile in, for I had lost the scent. Then I heard her voice. "Espeon!" I screamed. She screamed back, but I couldn't make out what she said. I ran a little farther into the forest and I found her standing by a familiar young man, Ash. She turned to face me but didn't look me in the eyes.

She could tell how angry I was at her. I was just about ready to pounce, when I heard Ash speak. "Hey, Dawn, that's Gary's Umbreon." The young girl standing beside him got on her knees and called me to her. "How do you know?" she asked. He pointed to the neon yellow ribbon around my neck with the champion ribbon pinned to it. She pat me for a while before she pulled out another familiar object, a brown pellet.

The food was very good, but revenge was always sweeter. I looked over to Espeon and began to yell at her. The two that were watching us could tell what was going on. Ash had captured Espeon was going to take her on his quest. I was very angry at her, for she helped caused me to lose my trainer.

_'I don't know where I am," I thought to myself. I looked around only to see my own white tipped tail spinning around me. I approached a few others who looked like me. There were seven of us. Each of us had a different dream of what we wanted. Me, my brother, and my sister had joined this group. _

_One night, five of them set off in different directions and left me and another there. They returned one by one, but they looked different, and had new names. While me and the other remained Eevee 1 and Eevee 2. We became the best of friends, me and Eevee 2. We played the whole time they were away. My brother was the first to return, he was glowing yellow and white, he told us his name was now "Jolteon.'' Sis became "Vaporeon," and the others where "Leafeon," Glaceon," and "Flareon." _

_Our next mission was finding a place to stay. We searched all day, eventually, Eevee 2 changed into Espeon. I ran ahead of the others and found a hollowed out hole. I searched inside and found 7 different hollows and a big center den. I called the others to it. They all approved of my finding and settled in it. _

_That night, I heard a loud screeching alarm. I ran out to see a Houndour running towards the den. The others didn't want to fight_, _but I knew we weren't going to get out alive unless we did. They held me back strongly. The Houndour ran past us and picked up Espeon, he took off into the forest. I took off after him, I was very slow on my stubby legs. I ran faster and faster and suddenly I began to glow. I ran after him and jumped on his back, then it happened. I changed shape, form, and appearance. I was black and swift with glowing rings around me, and my eyes had changed from adorable blue to dark red. _

_I defeated jumped up on the enemy's back and scratched him with my black claws. I didn't stop until he dropped her and ran away. I dragged her back to the den to be met by all the others cheering me, and asking about my new form. I didn't know how I did it, but I saved my best friend, and changed form. _

I continued to yell at Espeon, she looked down guiltily and walked over to Ash. She looked back up at me, "I'm sorry, Umbreon, but now I'm happy." I jumped up and landed on her back, "Do you think I wasn't happy with Gary? I was with him for 365 moons, and you've been with Ash for maybe half of one!" She looked up at me. Then her look changed. She pulled herself off the ground and walked away. "This isn't the end!" I yelled after her, "It's just the beginning! We'll meet again! I swear! And when we do, I'll show you how much I've changed from the sweet little Eevee you knew!"

She looked back at me, "Best friends forever," she yelled at me, "We'll be best friends forever, and we'll compete to see who will overcome!" I nodded to her and she smiled.

Back at the den, the others were moping around, they missed her. I knew they would have liked it better if it was me that had left. I just knew it, even though they denied it, I knew. Jolteon and the others lay in a circle in the sun every day, while I lay in the shadows. The only ones who even glanced at me were Flareon, Glaceon, and Vaporeon. Flareon and Glaceon came over and sat by me for a while. We talked about me and Espeon's good-bye. I told them all that we said to each other, even about the random flash back.

Flareon, Glaceon, and I became really close over the next few moons. We were always near each other and were never caught alone. I ran all over the forest in search of signs of her return. I stepped out of the den at midnight, every night, to see if she was trying to contact me. One night, after almost 80 moons, my rings began to glow blue again. Then, I heard her. "Hey Umbreon," she said, "How is everything?" "Its all good, everyone is perfectly fine, nothing bad to report. I, Flareon, and Glaceon are getting to be good friends, but, I still miss Gary." "Speaking of which, we just saw him, he misses you." She replied back to me, "He's coming to visit."

That was the last thing I heard before our good-bye.

The next morning, me and my two amigos were sitting under my favorite shade tree. I never told them what Espeon told me, but I was so excited none the less. Gary really missed me, and he was coming to visit, but, does he even need me anymore? I didn't know what to think. Was he going to invite me to come back with him again? Or was it just a pleasant visit. . .

I went out to practice my moves that afternoon. My shadow claw was getting much stronger. As well as my shadow ball, and shadow veil . . . not to mention my Take down.

As I practiced, I noticed a sound in the bushes behind me. I turned around to see Gary emerge. I jumped and skipped over to him and jumped up into his arms. He pet me and hugged me. "I'm sorry Umbreon," he said to me, "I miss you, come with me?" I let out an "UMBREON!!!" and jumped down.

We walked out of the forest together, but then I remembered, Flareon and Glaceon. I sent a Starly with the message, and hoped they would forgive me. We continued on our way after that.

Another moon passed, and we were in Snowpoint City. It was very cold, and then we left for Cavalane City. We approached the boat to MoonRise Island, where we were going for a break, and then we heard a familiar voice.

Approaching us from behind was Ash, accompanied by Pikachu and Espeon. Gary and Ash spoke for a while; they looked at me and talked about our reunited team. Espeon and I chatted while they talked. "So Umbreon," she said, "You can't say I ruined your life!" "Well, if you love something, let it go," I said, "if it comes back, keep it." She laughed at me for a while. Then we looked up to our trainers.

"Alright Umbreon!" Gary yelled to me, "Lets battle Ash and Espeon here." I looked up at him then back to the others, and I nodded. Espeon wasn't as quick to respond. She looked at the determination in my eyes, and then sat down. Ash looked at her and spoke for a while, I couldn't hear him.

Eventually, she stood up and raised her split tail. I jumped at her and scratched her straight down her back. She let out a yelp and spit out a psybeam. I dodged and used a devastating shadow veil. I touched her crystal and she collapsed. Ash called her back into her poke-ball.

We all said our goodbyes. "Well, Espeon, I told you I would be the one to grow the strongest," is told her. She sighed, "You got a head start! Just give me time." I nodded and put my nose to her shoulder to say good-bye. She nodded back and walked away.

Me and Gary walked on in the other direction.

After 7 moons on a boat, we arrived at MoonRise Island, where we spent that summer. I was treated as well as a contest champion.

At the end of the summer, we left for another region. Gary's goal was to become the champion in every region, and I was set to follow him, ever step of the way.

I am Umbreon, my story, is far from over

We arrived in Jhoto a few moons later. Gary and I were going to stay with his grandfather, Professor Oak. After a short while being in this region, Gary decided I needed a bath. I never had a real bath before; I had a rinse, not a bath.

I was standing in an empty room, it was very white and shiny (I hated it). Before I knew it, I heard some weird wooshy sound, and I was being placed in a white tub. It was water, and I hated it. He picked up a strange green thingy and covered it in a strange liquid thingy. He said to me, "Don't worry, only shampoo." I gave him an uneasy look. Then he pat me on the head. Then scratched in between my ears, I fell over into the water.

After 20 minuets of me fighting this strange 'shampoo,' I was soaking wet, and fluffy, that, I hated most of all. Until I met a weird foe, his name was 'blow-dryer.' Gary plugged Mr. 'blow-dryer' into the wall and turned 'it' on. After another 30 minuets of me fighting this 'foe,' I was poofy, I really, really, really, somewhat, hated that. Gary started scratching my ears again and I, yet again, fell over.

I got up and ran into Gary's room. He picked my up and sat me on his bed. He told me to sit and he left the room. I cocked my head to the side and watched the door. A few moments later, he walked into the room and scratched me AGAIN. Then he threw me a little object, I didn't know what it was. I sniffed it for a moment, and then picked it up. It was a little stuffed Eevee.

I played with it for a moment, and then heard a familiar cry. I ran to the window and saw an old friend/rival, "Espeon," I whispered to myself. I let out a long hard "UMBREON" and she looked up to the second floor window I was in. I glared at her and threw a small pebble at her head from the flower pot. It hit her and she fell over. Ash then looked up at me and threw a large rock.

It hit me in the nose and I fell back letting out a sharp yelp. Gary jumped up, he saw the whole thing, and looked out the window. He picked up a rock and threw it at Ash. Then he ran down the stairs. I followed, full speed, behind my trainer. He ran down and hit Ash in the face. "What was that for?" he asked. Gary looked at his rival, "Never, ever, hit my Umbreon!" He yelled, and then he turned to me. "Umbra," he whispered, "You okay?" I nodded and let out a "bre.' He looked at me, "I wont let anything ever happen to you, you know that?" I nodded again.

He picked me up and carried me up to the room; I was exhausted, and almost asleep. I jumped down and lay in the floor next to his bed. After a few hours I felt a weird shocking sensation in my side. I looked up and I was being shocked by a Pikachu, of all pokemon. I called out and woke Gary up. He jumped up and knocked the Pikachu out of the window. He picked me up; I was your basic fried Umbreon. He put me on his pillow and lay down in the floor.

A few seconds later, I had a strange dream; it woke me up, and him. He jumped up and sat down beside me. He scratched me for a moment and rubbed my ebony ears. Then he lay down and pulled me close to him, I licked his cheek and became 'Umbra the pillow." I didn't mind, even though I have a strong hatred of anyone and everyone, but not Gary. He was soon fast asleep, his breathing filled my ears. I closed my eyes and let sleep take over. I don't know why, but that night, I dreamed of fuzziness, not evil, what has happened to me? Was I bitten by Spinark? Was it all in the rock Ash hit me with? Could it be, I have, emotions? Could I be feeling, love?

Gary pulled me closer in his sleep, he was having a nightmare. I looked over to him and licked his face. He opened his eyes and looked at me. "Hey girl, was I having a nightmare?" I nodded to him and rolled my eyes. He scratched me between the ears again and didn't stop. Before I knew it, that fuzzy feeling was back, and then I was asleep. Again, I dreamt of flowers, and rainbows. I hated it, but it made me feel good inside.

The next morning, Gary woke up before me. When I awoke, he was cooking something that smelt really good. I jumped up full of fuzziness and ran over to him. "Hey girl," he said to me, "You hungry?" I nodded and jumped up to lick his cheek. He laughed at me, and put some food down for me. I jumped up and down and licked the plate clean. He laughed again and pat me a few times on the back. I ran in circles for a few moments, then I caught a strange scent.

It wasn't anything I had smelt before, but if I could guess, it was smoke. Maybe I had smelt it before, once, when our beautiful forest was on fire. After standing still sniffing the air for a short while, I took off towards the door. Gary looked over to me and ran after my glowing tail. He opened the door and directed me to follow whatever scent I had found. Soon, he too began to smell the smoke. I burst down the door to a neighboring house and ran inside. There, I saw a familiar face, "Flareon." I looked at her and she glared back, "How could you leave us?" she asked me, "Glaceon forgave you, but I LOVE YOU." I jumped back, shocked at my friend.

I didn't know why she ever thought I wasn't a straight Umbreon, but she was starting to freak me out. "You came all this way to catch a house on fire in search of me?" I asked. She nodded. I jumped up and pounced on my old friend. I used a wicked shadow claw and she fell down. The fire engulfed the house, and I searched swiftly, looking for any people. When I finally realized the house was all clear, the roof collapsed onto me.

The fire burned more and more, destroying all that was there, even Flareon. I looked down at my ebony feet. Then I heard a familiar voice. "Umbreon!" Gary yelled, "Where are you Umbra?" I tried to call to him, but the smoke had filled my lungs. After half a minuet, he found me, crushed and half dead. He pulled me out from under the flaming ceiling and carried me out of the flaming building.

I woke up in his arms, apparently the next morning. He had tears in his eyes, I didn't know why. I looked up and called to him. He smiled a little and hugged me. He was crying into my black fur. "What the heck," I thought to myself. He kept apologizing to me as if it was his fault. I didn't even know what could be his fault, was I missing an ear? No, my tail? Nuh-uh, was it my nose? Nope… what was wrong? "I didn't mean to send you into that fire," he told me, "I didn't want you to see your friend die." I jumped up and sat on his lap. Then I licked his nose. "What?" he asked, "You forgive me?" I nodded and jumped on his head. He laughed when I fell. When I hit the ground, it was soft. It wasn't ground, it was Espeon. She yelped and jumped back. Ash walked in and saw me running around. He and Gary talked for a while, apologies from Ash, Gary ignoring him, Ash asking to pet me, Gary threatening him. It was all based around me.

Apparently, Ash had heard about the accident, and had told Espeon. She never looked at me directly, until a few moments later. "How could you just let her die?" she yelled. I looked at her, "Oh yes, Espeon, I just watched her die, smiling, and no, I wasn't being crushed by a ceiling forced to watch her die!" Espeon looked away; she lifted her head and hit me with her ear. I bit it, hard. She yelped and Ash looked down and kicked me. Gary jumped up and punched Ash square in the face, again.

"Don't EVER kick Umbreon EVER again!" he yelled at Ash. He snorted and walked away. Espeon looked at me, eyes widened, "I'm sorry for him, he's insane…" she told me, and "Pikachu left him for some chick." I fell over and started laughing my butt off! She slapped me and ran out of the room, but not before I bit her tail.

Gary picked me up and sat me down on his bed, again. I had a weird mark on my butt, from Ash's shoe. Gary looked at me and kissed me on the head. By the time I was feeling better, it was night. Gary lay down in his bed and called me up to lie on his pillow. I jumped up and got comfortable then he put his arm over me and lay his head on my ebony back. Again, I felt "fuzzy." He snuggled with my body as if it was a pillow.

Morning came and I and Gary had slept in. I woke up to see someone sitting by me. I jumped up only to be grabbed by some weirdo in white. I tried to let out a call, but he put some contraption over my mouth. I used a shadow claw and scratched Gary's butt. He opened his eyes and rolled over. I sighed and rolled my eyes at his stupidity. The weirdo jumped out the window, his strange purple hair whooshing in the breeze.

I heard Gary's voice trailing behind me, I clawed the R guy's nose and jumped down. I landed in water. I couldn't swim, I'm not a Vaporeon. Speaking of her, guess who saved me? A random blue Magikarp? No! Vaporeon, it was all her. She dragged me to the shore, but at the wrong time. The R guy thought I was dead, and took her instead.

I lay on the beach for a long 30 minuets before I was dragged back to Gary by none other than Espeon. She sat next to me for a few seconds then splashed water on my face. I jumped up and emptied the water out of my ears. My trainer lifted me off the sand and carried me back to his home. I woke up a few moons later, still tired, Espeon sitting by my side every time I awoke. She was always making sure I wasn't dead, what a true friend. Even though, she laughed at me when I complained.

Constantly I was yawning, and Espeon was giggling at me. Then I finally realized, Gary was gone. "Where is Gary?" I asked Espeon. She smiled, "Roll over stupid." I shot her a mean look that made her fall off the desk. I rolled over to see Gary, fast asleep. I wiggled my way over to him. Then licked his nose. He looked at me and smiled, then scratched between my ears, me likey. I fell asleep again and Espeon hit my tail to wake me up. "I AM NOT A PIÑATA!" I yelled at her. She apologized and left the room, out the window. She seemed to forget that she was on the second floor. I jumped to the floor and picked up my stuffed eevee and got back into the bed, and went back to sleep.

Suddenly, I heard a scratch on the window. I turned around to see Leafeon, of all pokemon, in my room. I jumped up and looked at her. "Why are all the eeveelutions showing up in my room?" I asked myself. She looked down at my eevee toy. I looked down then back up at her. "Hey Umbreon," she said, "Can I play with your toy?" I looked at her. "No," I said, "Gary gave it to me." "It's not like its special," she replied, "It's not like you two could ever be in love or anything, you're just an item to him." I jumped up, "Take it back! Do you really want to pick a fight with me?" She gave me a challenging look. Then I jumped up.

A challenge is exactly what I needed after all I had been through. I jumped up to the window sill, and pushed her out the window. She, somehow, jumped back up. I didn't know why she would ever say such a thing to me. No one knew about my sudden emotions. So I couldn't blame her. Still, if there was one emotion I knew, it was hatred.

Once again, I pushed her out the window, but this time she didn't jump back up. I looked down only to see a RANDOM Houndour running around the yard. He had a leaf in his mouth. When I looked closer, it was Leafeon's tail. Another Houndour was running away with her. I jumped back from the brutal scene, even to evil for me. I crawled back into the room, to be met by Ash. "Hey Umbreon," he whispered, "Come here." I looked up at him, eyes glowing red. He stepped back and sat down. I looked at him with disgust, why was her here?

He kept calling me, and then he picked up my toy. I jumped on his lap and scratched his face non-stop. Gary woke up when he heard the girlish screams. He pulled me off of him and snatched the toy. He looked down and handed it to me; I chewed on its ear. Gary walked over to Ash and looked at him, "What do you want?" he asked, "Why did you mess with Umbra?" I looked up as if to say, "You're gunna get it now." He reached down and pet me, then took off, "Ha, I pet your Umbreon!" I gave Gary a look as if to say "I feel so violated."

Gary ran after him and tackled him in the hallway, "Don't you EVER try to touch, hurt, pet, ANYTHING my Umbreon again, or you WILL die! You got that?" he asked. Ash nodded quickly and ran away.

That night, I lie awake. Thinking, tossing, turning, and wondering, could Leafeon be correct? Was I just Gary's item? I looked over to him, and wondered what would happen if he found out I had 'emotions' for him.

I ran to the window and sat in the moonlight. It was a full moon, and the brightest one I had ever seen. Suddenly, my rings began to glow in the moonlight. Something lifted me up into the sky; I felt a sudden pain in my throat. What could it be? Then it lowered me down to the ground.

My head began to hurt, and then I collapsed with an "umb." Apparently it was loud enough to wake Gary, because I opened my eyes to see him running towards me. "Umbreon," he yelled. I looked up as he lifted me up. "I'm okay, Gary," I replied. He opened his eyes in shock, "I can understand you," he continued. My eyes widened. My spirit lifted. 'Maybe, the spirits are trying to tell me something,' I thought to myself.

Again, I was out cold. I saw a bright light, very bright. Then I saw a few old friends. They were surrounding me, all over. Flareon, Leafeon, Vaporeon, and Eevee were all looking at me. "Umbreon," Eevee whispered, "We have given you the ability to speak with Gary for a purpose." I looked at her, shocked. Flareon stepped forward, "It was wrong of Leafeon to say what she said," she told me, "and she was wrong." Vaporeon jumped forward, "the purpose it," she started, "Not only are you not an item to him, you are in love with him, and he is secretly in love with you." Leafeon walked up and sat by me, "and if you can find the keeper of the moonlight stone," she said, "You may become a human, and change back and forth between pokemon and human as needed." I looked around me, "Thank you," I said with tears in my red eyes, "Thank you so much."

Morning came and I woke up to see Gary leaning over me. "Hey girly," he said, "You okay?" I nodded and jumped up, and then I got dizzy and fell back down. "You just rest, Umbra," he continued, "I don't want you to get hurt," He kissed me between the ears and pulled a blanket over my ebony body then walked away. I looked up at him "Thank you," I said. He turned around and walked back to me, "your welcome," He replied.

The moon was full, and I was running fast through the forest. I heard his cry again, but this time it was much louder. I was beginning to get tired, but I couldn't stop running. I needed to save him, now. The wind was blowing hard, and his cry turned from scared to terrified. He screamed my name, and I turned to the wind and picked up his scent. I kept running faster and faster, I refused to stop.

Finally, I spotted him. He was lying there, completely frozen. I ran up to him and licked his cheek. He opened his eyes and lifted his hand to point at the foe that did this. The 'foe' was a dark purple, it floated above the ground. I ran towards it, but it disappeared. Then it came up from behind me and shadow fanged my right thigh. I fell down hard. My eyes were glued to him; he laid there, staring at me. He got to his feet slowly and walked over to me. Tears filled his eyes, and mine, as he approached me. I closed me eyes, hoping it would end. Then I was struck again, the only thing I had left to say was "Gary, I love you." Then I was gone.

I woke up from this horrible nightmare with a screech. Gary jumped up and grabbed me in a deep embrace. I tried to keep the tears from falling, but they fell anyway. I, the being of darkness, was feeling. Not only feeling, but showing feeling. Gary looked down at me, "Nightmare girl?" I nodded, and told him all that was in it except for the 'I love you'. He pulled me closer to him; he was stroking my soft fur, and whispering to me. Things like, "It'll be okay," and "I'm here, Umbra." I liked this a lot, but I didn't have time to show it. I was scared beyond scared, I was horrified.

I fell asleep in his arms. The last thing I remembered was him humming to me.

When I awoke, there was yet another familiar face waiting to greet me. "Jolteon!" I screeched. I jumped up and bit his ear, he laughed at my excitement. Gary walked into the room and laughed at me. "Did your friend come to visit, girl?" he asked me. I jumped up into his arms and licked his nose. He pets my head and sat me down. "I brought him here to see you," he told me. "Thank you so much!" I told him.

He nodded and picked up Jolteon, "But I have to take him back, Gramps is gunna have my head." I jumped up, "Oh no he is not!" He laughed at my sudden rage and walked out of the room, "You keep resting, girly." He told me. I jumped up and licked his cheek, then went and lay back down.

I know, my story has a slight loss of action, but it gets good later, I promise!

I awoke with Gary's spiky brown hair in my face. I thought to myself, 'what?' He rolled over; his face was an inch from mine. I had some severe blushage going on. He opened his eyes and saw me blushing. He laughed a little and kissed my nose. By the time he had closed his eyes again, I was red from nose to tail. He laughed again and pulled me close. I was beginning to get hot. I tugged away and rolled over. Before I knew it, his arm was over me.

Upon awaking, Gary was still asleep. I jumped up and ran to the window. It was a stormy day, which I liked, and it was beginning to rain. I jumped down to the ground and ran around in the rain. A few moments later, I was joined by Espeon. We ran around in the pouring rain and jumped over each other in a game of leap eevee.

After spending the day in the rain, me and Espeon sat down in a dry place and chatted. She had the same dream as me, and was in search of the bearer of the starlight stone. We talked about our ideas, and how we planned on finding it. "My only problem is," I started, "I don't want to leave Gary, and I don't know how to convince him to come." She gave me a look of sympathy and then left me to sulk.

I ran back up to the room and scratched on the door until Gary opened it. He looked down at me as I explained what I wanted to do, but not why. He looked down, "You have done everything I ever asked for," he told me, "I'll do this for you." I smiled and jumped up into his arms.

The next morning, Ash, Espeon, Gary, and I set off to find these stones.

We knew that the quest could end up being more dangerous than we thought, but Gary was set on helping me, I don't know about Ash.

After a long 29 moons, we had to go our separate ways, Espeon and I. She was sun, and I was moon.

Gary and I walked a while and stopped to set up a camp. We had made it to a forest. I checked around the area for anything to show me the way to the bearer. I picked up the scent of a pokemon that I had only heard of in legends, and I had a run in with when I was just an eevee.

This pokemon was known as Darkri, the being of evil. He was said to hold a secret in his home that he would only give to the right being, the being of darkness.

I went and told Gary of my findings. He gave me an excited look and told me that he felt us getting close. I smiled and ran into the tent, hiding in his pillow case. When he lay down, I jumped out and made him jump up and yell. He threw his pillow at me; I dodged and jumped on his head. He laughed at me and put me back on to his pillow. We fell asleep just as the moon rose.

Morning came; we were ready to get to where we were going. I was tracking the scent, desperately. I wanted to get there already. After another 14 moons, we arrived at a dark cave.

I lit my rings and we walked into the cave.

After walking in darkness for a while, I saw a sign. It read, 'If you believe you are the being of darkness, jump into this darkness without light.'

Gary looked over to me with a worried expression. "Umbreon," he said, "Please don't do this." I looked down, "I have to," I replied. "Why," he asked, "why does this mean so much to you?"

I let my head hang down. I though about all the things me and Gary had been through. I looked up to him, "because," I answered, "You mean so much to me." I jumped into the darkness and began to fall. Gary grabbed my foot. "What do you mean Umbra?" he yelled in alarm. I looked up to him, "Gary," I yelled back, "I love you!" He stopped short. "You're doing this to be with me?" I nodded and looked at him full of compassion. "Yes Gary!" I yelled, "I am doing this so I can be with you forever!"

His expression changed quickly, he had tears in his eyes. "What if you fail?" he asked, "What if I lose you?!" I looked over, "Then at least we know we tried!" I replied, "At least we know that we parted knowing how we felt, knowing what we could have been. Knowing that, we really do love each other." He smiled and began to cry, "Are you sure, Umbra?" I looked at him, "I'm sure that if I don't do this, we'll spend our whole life wondering what could have been!"

Another second passed before there were any more words. I was the one to break the silence. "And if I don't make it," I finally said, "At least you know, when you meet your end, I'll be waiting for you." His tears fell and hit my face. I pulled myself up to meet his gaze and licked his nose. "I love you Gary," I said slowly. He looked at me, "I love you too, Umbra."

He doubtfully let go of my foot, letting me fall. I called up to him to hear his final words before I could hear no more, "Thank you, for everything."

I hit the ground with a hard 'thud' and got to my feet. I could still feel his tears on my face.

I began wondering through the cave, and then I spotted the being of evil in a random light opening.

He looked at me for a moment, and then disappeared. I frowned, and saw that he left something behind. I picked it up; it glowed like the moonlit sky. I placed it in my mouth. My whole body began to glow. I felt my ears and tail slowly leaving my body.

After a few moments I stood, on two feet. My fur was gone, I was human. I was looking into a puddle of water, when I saw myself.

I had deep red eyes, and dark black hair. The hair had short yellow streaks in it.

I ran back the way I came, unable to see anymore. Then I saw the entrance to a cave. I exited and found my way back to the other cave. I walked inside to find Gary on his knees crying. "Hello stranger," I said to him. He turned around and frowned, "who are you." I smiled, "I am the being of darkness, Umbra." He jumped up and ran to me, "Seriously?" he asked. I nodded quickly and smiled. He picked me up and spun around.

Then he carried me out of the cave, "I can turn back into Umbreon whenever you need me." I told him. He smiled and walked a little farther. When we got a few steps from the cave entrance, he leaned closer to me. "What are you doing?" I asked. "I have much to teach you, Umbra." He told me, "This is lesson one." He leaned down and placed his lips against mine. I smiled and did the same thing he did.

"That was a kiss," he said, "and you passed your first lesson."

I smiled at him and gave him a funny look "Do it again," I told him.

He leaned down slowly and kissed me again, just as the moon hit its peak


End file.
